The blind can still be a country, right?
by Eternal Fauna
Summary: Prussia really is an idiot. Thanks to that his little baby brother is now blind. And in a time when medicine isn't the best and people still rode horses, its not looking good for the little boy.
1. Chapter 1

It was snowing in Prussia's country, Prussia looked over at his little brother who was trying but failing to read one of Prussia's many large books. The little German was four and had yet to experience winter something Prussia had always found to be odd. But all of that was about to change as Prussia grabbed ice skates for the two of them and dragged the little boy outside.

It was midday, the sun was peeking through the clouds and it was warmer than expected, nonetheless Prussia took Germany to the frozen lake by the house and after putting skates on himself and his brother they began to skate around slowly with the little German clinging to Prussia.

"You continue to practice, I'm going to go get our coats." Prussia said, taking his skates off and heading back into the house. his head was in the small closet by the front door when he heard their three dogs barking rapidly.

"What the hell? why are they freaking out?" Prussia muttered and got his winter coat on while carrying his brother's in his gloved hands and headed back outside. he was whistling cheerfully but stopped as he saw it, the dogs were running around the lake barking and growling, and the lake itself was broken with water splashing around.

"Oh shit! West!" Prussia yelled his heart racing as he peered into the dark icy water.

Without a second thought Prussia jumped in swimming down to find his brother. The little boy was indeed down there, his eyes closed, his skin blue, his lips parted. Prussia swam over, feeling the weight of their clothing drag them down before he finally got them to the top his heart pounding and his lungs burning as he saw that the ice had begun to freeze over. Prussia held his brother close and removed his small skates using them to hack at the ice until it finally broke apart and the siblings were free.

Prussia was panting as he dragged himself and his brother away from the water and onto the snowy bank. "Come... on...West..." Prussia managed to get out. Prussia frowned he could barely feel Ludwig's heartbeat and he wasn't breathing. He leaned over the boy and with much effort started giving the boy mouth to mouth, hoping to get the water out of his lungs.

After thirty long painful minutes the little German awoke coughing his lips no longer blue but his body paler and bluer than before. "C-come on. L-let's go inside and warm up." Prussia said, he knew he should have done that should have alreafy taken him inside the house, but he had been more worried about his brother living and breathing than not freezing to death. He hurried inside carrying his brother began to shake as he made a fire.

"Let's put on something warmer and sit close to this." Prussia suggested and took off his frozen jacket and boots and sat them neatly over a chair before he looked to his teary eyed brother.

"B-bruder..." was all he could get out before he erupted into tears.

Prussia felt bad, the little boy's first experience with snow and ice shouldn't have been a bad or frightening one. "Listen West, I'm sorry I left you out there by yourself." Prussia said bending down so he was eye level with the boy.

After a few sniffles, the boy calmed down. "B-bruder...? I can't see! Everything's all dark!" The boy yelled his voice high as the fear hit him.

"West, calm down." Prussia ordered and held the boy firmly. He gaped, his eyes large as he saw his brother's once beautiful blue eyes, now they were pale, almost white and the pupils were the same way.

"No way." Prussia muttered.

"W-what? What's no way?" Ludwig asked worriedly.

"Come on. let's change and head out. I'm taking you to see a doctor." Prussia said carrying Ludwig to his room and helping him into warmer clothes before he ran to his own room and changed as well running back seconds later and picking the boy back up afterward and heading out to the carriage Prussia rarely ever used.

* * *

End of chapter 1! Sorry for the cliffhanger I know people hate them but this seemed like a good place to stop. And I will continue.


	2. Chapter 2

Whaaat?! Chapter 2 already? I'm working fast on this!

* * *

Then ride to the hospital was long and as they grew closer, Prussia heart began to race and pound in his chest. He could feel his brother shake beside him, though whether the shaking was of fear, or being cold, or even of crying, Prussia didn't know.

The carriage stopped, and Prussia raced out of it holding his brother. Running into the building for help and assistance.

* * *

Prussia was glad his status as a country got him to see a doctor quickly. He sat on the examination table with his brother in his lap while the doctor looked Germany over.

"There's nothing I can do to help, I'm afraid. But I suggest you take him to either England, Switzerland, France, Poland, or America. They have taught kids the blind language there. They could teach him." the doctor said looking sadly at the brothers.

Prussia thanked the man and led Germany back to the carriage. "So West, Switzerland, England, Poland, or America. Where do you want to stay in?" Prussia asked as they climbed in.

"Um...I want to stay in..." Germany said softly, putting his hand on his chin in thought.

* * *

Where do _you_ want Germany to stay in? Review and tell me, one of those countries is about to take in an adorable child!

And sorry for the length, I just wanted to end the chapter in a spot where you, the reader can decide where to continue.


	3. Chapter 3

"Um...I want to stay in..." Germany said softly putting his hand on his chin in thought. Prussia waited, knowing no matter where his brother picked, it would be smart. "Can I stay in Mr. England's country?" Germany asked.

"England?! Why?" Prussia asked worriedly.

"Because! Mr. England brings toys and good food and always has cute little creatures with him, plus you said I could choose." Germany pouted.

Prussia sighed. "Okay fine...wait, you _like_ his food?!" he asked his mouth hanging slightly open.

Germany nodded. "those crunchy hard things are tasty!" the small German exclaimed excitedly.

"B-but you like my food better, right?" Prussia asked worriedly. Germany shrugged.

"It tastes just like Mr. England's food so it's not bad." Prussia cringed.

"M-my food tastes just like...England's...?" he asked.

"Yup! Can we go to Mr. England's home now?" Germany asked.

"N-no. Let's wait until tomorrow." Prussia said and he was suddenly glad then that his brother couldn't see, otherwise he would be able to see the tears moving down Prussia's face as he thought about how his brother liked England's cooking and compared his own to England's.

* * *

After serving food that Prussia swore was way better than that tasteless island's food and getting his brother bathed and in his pajamas, the two brothers lay under Prussia's large blankets. Germany was asleep using Prussia as a pillow, while Prussia lay there awake and staring at the ceiling worried about his brother. Could his brother still even be called a country? Was there such a thing as a blind country? How could a blind country lead it's people when it couldn't see? These questions swam around Prussia's head, keeping him awake.

* * *

Wow sorry it took so long to update! but I'm happy to say we have a winner! Now little Germany will be living with England for now on! Also sorry for the shortness...Anyway! please review!


	4. Chapter 4

_After serving food that Prussia swore was way better than that tasteless island's food and getting his brother bathed and in his pajamas, the two brothers lay under Prussia's large blankets. Germany was asleep using Prussia as a pillow, while Prussia lay there awake and staring at the ceiling worried about his brother. Could his brother still even be called a country? Was there such a thing as a blind country? How could a blind country lead it's people when it couldn't see? These questions swam around Prussia's head, keeping him awake._

* * *

The next day, as England came to pick up Germany, Prussia couldn't help but feel himself want to go with him, or even have the boy stay with him, but he knew he couldn't do that. Germany needed to be somewhere he could learn, and Prussia couldn't teach him. "Bruder..." Germany looked up at Prussia, he liked England, found him to be fun and found his food to be tasty, but he didn't want his big brother to be sad.

"Don't worry about a thing West. You just go be awesome at England's house. I have some important things I need to work on here so it'll be a while before you can come back, okay?" Prussia asked bending down, petting Germany's soft hair.

"Okay! As long as you won't be sad. Because if you're sad I won't leave." Germany said with a tiny pout.

"Relax! I'm too awesome to be sad!" Prussia said and looked up at England.

"Ah, Germany can you wait outside while I talk to your brother, please?" England asked and gently took Germany's hand.

"Okay England." Germany said and walked off in the direction England had moved him to, staying close to the house so he wouldn't get lost.

* * *

"West. You know he's blind right?" Prussia started with, his voice and expression grim.

"I know. You wrote that down in your letter." England answered crossing his arms over his chest.

"It's my fault. And now because of me...West might not be able to ever become a country." Prussia said looking down.

"Bollocks! He can still be a country! Who say's he can't?" England huffed. Prussia looked at him, England was right, who said Germany wouldn't be able to become a country now?

"Anyway, we'll be taking our leave now. Oh and Prussia? You're brother will grow up to be a country, albeit a powerful one at that. And I'll be sure to help him everyday. Now go rest. I can see by the bags under your eyes that you haven't." England said with a smile and picked up Germany's small traveling bag.

"Hey you better take good care of West for me, or I'll make sure to kick your ass!" Prussia said as his little brother left with England. Things would be different now, but Prussia swore to himself that he would make it so his brother grew to be strong, powerful, and independent.


	5. Chapter 5

_In the frozen depth of the icy lake, a child floated in the darkened midst..._

 _His lungs burned as he had given up on trying to resurface. Each time he had tried, he felt as if he would be pushed back down by an unknown source._

 _He closed his eyes, as he thought of his brother, of his brokenhearted expression as he hugged himself..._

 _The water was so cold..._

 _So quiet..._

 _Strangely...like a lullaby lulling him into an endless slumber never to wake... He wished though he could get above the water... If only for a second... To see his beloved brother one last time..._

* * *

Germany let out a loud cry, shaking and thrashing in his bed. The nightmare had felt all too real. He was in such a panicked state he hadn't even heard his door open with such intensity. "Germany! Lad, whatever is wrong?" It was England that had come in, the man sat down on Germany's plush bed and held him close, the front of his shirt slowly growing wet from the tears.

"Was it the nightmare again?" England asked softly, this had been the third time now he had come in to soothe the boy from the same nightmare.

Germany nodded and tightened his grip on England as he felt the man start to move. He didn't want to be alone, he was alone in the water when he had fallen in. If he were alone again, he would feel the same scared lonely feeling again, he just knew it!

"It's okay, I'm here. I won't let anything hurt you." England whispered and held the boy tighter as he slowly eased both himself and Germany onto the bed. Germany clutched at his shirt, his body resting on England's chest while the man hummed a lullaby and drew gentle soothing circles on the little boy's back as Germany fell back asleep.

* * *

The next morning both England and Germany awoke early. England helped Germany into some clothes and walked with him, hand in hand to the dining room. While England made food for the two of them, he began to think of ways he could teach Germany, thinking of different activities and lessons he could do while Germany sat at the table, patiently waiting for England to serve him breakfast.

"Mr. England?" Germany asked as England came over with food, setting one of them in front of Germany, using his free hand to guide his small hand over the forks so the boy knew to grab it before he set his own plate down, sitting across from him.

"Yes, love?" England asked as he begant to eat. Germany shifted nervously before he spoke once more.

"Is bruder mad at me?"

England frowned. "What gave you that idea?" He asked setting his cup of tea down, his attention focused on Germany.

"Well... Before we left, I heard bruder say that I couldn't be a country now. And you sounded mad too, Mr. England! So I thought that... You were both mad at me, because I won't ever be a country now." Germany admitted sadly. England stared at the boy before he sighed. He hadn't known how close he was when they were talking.

"No, no one is mad at you. We were just discussing your future and how you will grow up to be a large and prosperous country someday. Now eat up, it will be hard for you to learn and grow if you're hungry." England forced himself to sound happy, he hated seeing children as young as Germany so upset. He wished there was a way to help the boy heal, he felt he would do anything to end the boy's suffering.

* * *

I'm sorry for the short sad chapter! Please review anyway though!

And things Simana for noticing that error..


	6. Chapter 6

A month had passed since Prussia had last seen his baby brother. He got on a ferry and tapped his foot impatiently, eager to see if his brother was better. He paced around impatiently, while the ferry took off, huffing at how "unawesome" the speed was.

Finally after what felt like an eternity, he was in England. He sprinted through the streets and landed in front of England's house. Not bothering to knock, he opened the door.

"Yo! Where is my awesome little brother?" Prussia called with a grin.

"Asleep." came England's voice from around a corner.

"And? How is he?" Prussia asked, hoping to hear that his brother was all well.

"He learns fast. He has already memorized how to get about the house and is slowly learning the basis of braille." England explained as he moved closer.

"So my brother is better now, right?" Prussia asked eagerly.

"No. he will never be "better". Did you know? He suffers through nightmares if left alone? I currently have my fairies with him to keep him from feeling such a feeling while I am talking to you." Prussia frowned, this was not the answer he was expecting.

"Why haven't you helped West?" he asked. England blinked, confused by the question.

"I have? I teach him everyday...?" the British man asked, confused by Prussia's question.

"Why haven you _helped_ West?" Prussia repeated, his voice stern yet desperate.

England sighed, he understood now. "Did you know? We nation heal extraordinarily fast. We can lose body parts and they grow back smoothly, but if you add magic to the mix, the process, though it is quickened, you end up losing functionality. A friend of mine, he lost his arm recently and couldn't afford to wait for it to heal properly, so he used magic, he lost all feeling in the arm he lost,"

Prussia didn't understand, what did that have to do with his brother? "So? Use your magic on West, he didn't lose anything."

England sighed, it was clear that Prussia still didn't understand the dilemma. "He did lose something. His eyesight. If I were to use magic on him, it would do no good..."

* * *

Germany shifted, hearing voices outside his door. He got up and moved closer. "Just help West all ready!" he grinned. That was his brother's voice! He opened his door and ran out, eager to greet the man. "I won't be able to help. I can't." Germany stopped his stride and frowned. Did... that mean... England, didn't want him there anymore?

"I get it. Mr. England doesn't want me here anymore. And bruder doesn't want me if I can't see." Germany ran. Ignoring his brother and England's call to him, he couldn't be there. Not if he was unwanted. And not if England didn't want to help him.

* * *

 **Man these chapters are short, but here's a sneak peak for next chapter for you!**

 _Germany let out a loud cry as he fell to the hard ground. Tears streamed from his face helplessly from his face as he lay there. "Another one? How many kiddies is my brother going to have?" a man that smelt of smoke asked, lifting Germany up and wiping his eyes as he carried Germany._

" _Hey. Artie, you lost another kid, found this one on the ground, crying." the strange accented man called out casually. Germany frowned. England's name was "Arthur" did that mean "Artie" was the same thing? He didn't like the idea of being back with England. He squirmed and fought in the strong grip he was in, wishing he could leave. Wishing he didn't have to be around England or Prussia again._

 **And that's all you get! Review and let's see if you can guess who the "strange accented" man is!**


	7. Chapter 7

Germany let out a loud cry as he tripped, falling to the hard ground. Tears streamed from his face helplessly as he lay there, his face in the dirt.

"Another one? How many kiddies is my brother going to have?" A man that smelt of smoke asked, lifting Germany up and wiping the boy's eyes as he carried Germany."Hey. Artie, you lost another kid, found this one on the ground, crying." The strange accented man called out casually, though it appeared England was not around.

Germany frowned. England's name was "Arthur" did that mean "Artie" was the same thing? He didn't like the idea of being back with England. He squirmed and fought in the strong grip he was in, wishing he could leave. Wishing he didn't have to be around England or Prussia again.

* * *

"Whoa there kid! The man grunted, struggling to keep his hold on Germany.

"Let go! I wanna leave!" Germany shouted, kicking and thrashing in the man's arms.

"I feel another revolution brewing." The man muttered before he sighed, "Look I know Artie isn't the best brother. But he's not the worst. And I know because I'm friends with the worst."

"He doesn't want me and neither does bruder," Germany mumbled softly.

"West!" Germany flinched as he heard his brother's loud voice and though he didn't trust this strange man holding him, he felt safer with him than his own brother at the moment and tightened his grip on strange man, whose arms he was in, his face burrowing into the man's hard shoulder.

"West! Thank God Scotty found you! I was so worried! Why did you leave?" Prussia demanded, fear and worry clear in his voice.

"Go find a new brother! You and Mr. England don't want me because I can't be a country because I can't see!" Germany yelled, crying heavily, his tears soaking the cotton shirt the man holding him was wearing.

"West. I don't ever want to hear you talk like that again, you're my brother and I will never stop caring about you. And while you're here, England will always care about you as well." Prussia said Gently.

"B-but... Mr. England said he wouldn't help me anymore. That he couldn't." Germany protested, more tears falling from his blank eyes.

"My brother is an idiot, child. Don't put too much stock into what he says," The man that held Germany said.

Germany frowned, he thought England was really smart, was he wrong?

"What you heard was England explaining to me about magic, Iggy can't help you with his magic because he doesn't want to hurt you" Prussia still felt there was more than what Prussia was telling him and felt himself be put down.

"I'm pretty hungry right now and I'm sure Prussia still needs to talk to my brother. So why don't we go to the kitchen and eat?" The strange accented man said.

Germany was getting hungry himself, but he didn't want to leave his brother, not without more answers."Yeah. Go eat lunch with Uncle Scotty, we'll play later." Prussia insisted.

Germany frowned but took the new adult's hand as the man lead him to the kitchen.

* * *

Germany was seated at the table, with a cup, a plate, and a fork in front of him.

"Here kid. Fork is here, cup of milk is here." The man instructed, moving Germany's hands over the items.

"Are you a country too?" Germany asked, moving his head to where he could only assume was the direction the man was in.

"Aye. I'm Scotland. And I'm guessing you're Prussia's kid? How old are you?" The man, Scotland asked.

"I'm four. Mr. Scotland, sir. My bruder says I'm the country of Germany. He and Mr. England say that someday my country will be huge!" The little boy giggled with excitement, causing Scotland to laugh.

"With that brother of yours I don't doubt you will become large." Scotland muttered to himself, though Germany still could hear him.

Germany smiled happily, moving his hand to where his cup was and took a large sip before setting it back down. "Mr. Scotland? If my bruder doesn't want me after all… Can you be my big brother?" Germany asked innocently.

"I can tell Prussia loves you kid. But if worst comes to worst and he doesn't want you after all, I'll take you in." Germany beamed at Scotland's response.

"Thank you Mr. Scotland! You're really nice." Germany was blushing, embarrassed by his words.

"I'm really not. And call me Uncle Scotty, everyone else seems to." Scotland muttered putting a cigarette in his mouth and lighting it, making sure to blow the smoke away from the boy across from him at the table.

"You are nice Uncle Scotty! I can't see but I can tell you are as awesome as bruder! And he's really awesome!" Germany yelled in excitement.

He could hear a grunt from across from him and assumed it was Scotland.

Germany was happy, he felt that no matter what happened now, as long as this man that he had only just met was around the nightmares might start to end.

* * *

 **Aww Scotty you're so nice!**

 **Big huge thank you to my Beta: Iceflight398 for helping me with this chapter**

 **And hope you enjoyed! Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Even with Scotland staying in the large house with him, Germany was finding it hard to not want to explore outside. He was six! What six year old just sat inside all day? Each day he'd follow Scotland out of the house, letting the man take him farther and farther off of the property. "So lad, what do you want to learn today?" Scotland asked smirking at the small boy next to him.

"I want to learn to be like you and bruder! I want to learn to fight!" Germany answered with a completely serious look that made Scotland laugh.

"Sorry kid, but I'm not teaching you to fight, both of our brothers would likely have my head on a spike if I tried." Scotland answered ruffling the small German's blond hair.

"Nein! I have to prove I can still do things a country can do even if I can't see! And bruder won't teach teach me so teach me!" Germany yelled.

Scotland stared at the boy before him and sighed. "Let's make a wager. If you can knock me to the ground I'll teach you to fight." the man said and stood still, his hands behind his back.

Germany let out a growl and charged forward, falling to the ground as he missed his target. "Of course, I won't make this easy for you." he heard Scotland taunt.

Germany lunged forward again and like before he missed.

"How do you expect me to try and get you to the ground if I can't even see where you are?" Germany demanded glaring at nothing.

"Those friends I mentioned before? The Nordics? Nasty bunch they are, former vikings and everything. One of them is Norway, small girly looking guy, but he lost his eyesight a long time back on a raid and he learned to use it to his advantage. He told me once he lost one sense, the others opened up. It was pretty vague but I bet once you figure out what he meant you can find me." Scotland said.

Germany paused, the words swimming in his head before he understood, he took a deep calming breath and closed his eyes. He heard the rustling of leaves as the wind blew past. He felt the cool air hit his face, and he smelt the ash from Scotland's cigarettes. He turned around and with as much strength as he could muster up, he lunged at Scotland, knocking the man to the ground with enough force that he had knocked the wind out of the man.

"That was good! A fine job for a first lesson. Come on, if we get back soon we can stop Prussia from cooking dinner." Scotland whispered, the two making there way back to the house. From afar a mysterious figure loomed in the distance.

…...

 **ooh _foreboding_...**

 **any guesses on who the mystery person is? They'll be in the next chapter!**

 **Also sorry it took me so long to get this out, I've been lazy.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey look! After such a long time, a new chapter! I love the friendship between Germany and Scotland! It's so sweet, even if Scotland doesn't think he's a nice person, he is.**

Germany and Scotland sat in the dining room, eating their lunch. It was silent, so quiet that the sound of someone knocking on the door caused them both to jump. Scotland watched while he drank his ale as England went to answer the door. To everyone's surprise, a small slender figure entered. A brown cloak was drawn over the person's head, concealing their face, but they still saw a dark blue dress underneath.

"England?" The person asked, sounding unsure.

"Norway? What brings you here?" England asked.

Norway sighed and took off his hood, revealing to the two adults that could see, a mop of wavy blond hair that came to just above his shoulders.

"I came to return the books you loaned me. They were very helpful." Norway said going into the satchel he had with him and taking out three rather thick books.

"Oh thank you, shall I take your cloak, or are you heading out again?" England asked, setting the books to the end table by the door.

"Here." Norway said, taking off the cloak and handing it to England before moving to the dining room.

"Uncle Scotty, you smell just as foul as the last time I was around you." Norway said facing Scotland.

"How's seeing going for you?" Scotland asked in a joking tone.

"How's being single going for you?" Norway retorted in a joking tone.

"And you're just as wonderful as the last time I saw you, by the way your hairpin is falling out." Scotland said and reached over, fixing the cross hairpin the Norwegian wore.

"I knew that. By the way, is there someone else with you?" Norway asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yeah, he's with me! I'm Germany! And you can't talk to Uncle Scotty like that! You're just a kid!" Germany said defiantly, though he had no idea if this 'Norway person' was a child or not.

Scotland blinked before he began to laugh. "No lad, he's not a child. He's actually the same age as Artie." He said once his laughs subsided.

"Yeah, so what?" Norway said, clearly upset to be referred to as a child, by a child no less. "Wait, Scotty. Is this the one you were teaching earlier?"

"Aye, he is." Scotland said with a smirk.

"Interesting. He was actually pretty good for it being his first time. But I could make him even better." Norway said moving around Germany.

"You're not taking him to your country if that's what you mean!" England shouted from the next room over.

"Relax, I'll be staying here." Norway said and headed out of the dining room. "I'll be in my room if you need me." And with that the Norwegian was gone.

"He's weird." Germany muttered while he finished his milk.

"He's different yes, but he's also a fun guy. You'll get to like him too." Scotland said before he lit a cigarette in his mouth.

* * *

 **So in case it wasn't clear, the mystery person watching...er, listening in on them was Norway. Yay! More people to help Germany become a real country despite his disability. As for the "Norway in a dress thing" let's face it, Nor's medieval clothing is a dress, I don't if you refer to it as a tunic, it's a dress, a really pretty dress, but still a dress. I know this is set technically after medieval ages, roughly after the Napoleon wars (Yeah, that's about when Germany was formed...I think?) Anyway, I love Nor's dress during the medieval ages and decided to put him in it for this story. (I know, I'm not even being historically accurate but, technically... Hetalia's not all that historically accurate so there!)**

 ***adds long rant so you all don't notice that this chapter was so short***

 **Anyway! Love you all and review please!**


End file.
